Last Goodbye
by jennigirl
Summary: As Severus lays on his deathbed, Hermione remembers their relationship. One-shot


Disclaimer: All Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for some fun. :)

**Last Goodbye**

The war was finally over. After two long and difficult years, Voldemort was finally defeated in a final battle. Hermione had lost everyone she loved. Ron had been captured by death eaters soon after the war had begun. He hasn't been seen since, and is presumed dead. Harry had died shortly after the final battle. Even her parents were dead. Lucius Malfoy had come to her house late one night and murdered her parents in cold blood, while she slept in the next room. It was hardly fair, Hermione always thought, after all, her parents were muggles. They never did anything to anyone.

She was going to lose Severus Snape soon as well.

Snape lay in St. Mungo's, deep in a coma. During the final battle, Snape had jumped in front of a curse, aimed right at Hermione. He had saved her life, but was now stuck in an irreversible coma. Healers gave him about a week to live in this state. Just after Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, Snape, in an uncharacteristic move, traveled to her home in London, and professed his great love for her. They have been together ever since, and were madly in love.

Hermione traveled to St. Mungo's on an early October morning. Leaves were beginning to fall from the trees, and it was a cool, crisp morning. As she walked to the hospital, she wished it was her in the coma, and not Severus. She was wracked with guilt, she felt responsible for her parent's deaths, and now Severus was going to die.

She got into the hospital, and traveled up to Severus' room. He was lying there, motionless. Out of habit, she greeted him, knowing that she would get no response in return. She sat down in the chair beside him, and took his hand in her own. As she sat, memories flooded back to her….

She remembered the night they first made love. Hermione, still a virgin, sat on the satin, blood red bed sheets trembling in fear. Severus sat down on the bed, and calmed her fears, with his deep velvet voice. They made love that night, for the first time, and it was one of Hermione's most cherished memories.

She remembered the day he professed his love for her. She was in her tiny one bedroom apartment, which she shared with her cat, Crookshanks. It was a rainy day, and Hermione was sitting inside, reading a book. She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, and saw Severus outside, with a bunch of roses. He handed the roses, walking in the door, and pulled her into his arms, smashing his lips upon hers into a passionate kiss. He told her that he loved her, that he will always love her. That day Hermione confessed that she had always had a bit of a "crush" on him, and they have been together since then. They weren't the typical couple. Most people her age went out clubbing every Friday night, she was never into that. Severus, of course wasn't into that. Most nights, they just sat down on the couch, and talked. Sometimes they would read to each other. Hermione introduced Severus to movies, and sometimes they would watch one. Their favorite was 'Gone with the Wind', which surprised Hermione. He never seemed the romantic type before.

She remembered the day of the final battle. They had had breakfast together, in bed. They had waffles. He told her that nothing would happen, that Voldemort would be defeated, and they would get married after. Hermione was still not concerned. He kissed her passionately, and promised, swore that he would be okay. They had made love after that, on the rug by the fireplace. To this day, that had been the only promise he had broken to her. She knew she would never be mad at him for it.

A loud noise jolted Hermione into the real world. She looked over, and saw that Severus had no pulse. Healers rushed in, trying to revive him, to no avail. Hermione was standing in the corner, sobbing. They pronounced him dead several minutes later. After seemingly forever, Hermione was left alone, with his body. She layed her head on his chest and cried. She cried for him, she cried for her parents, she cried for Harry, and she cried for Ron. She cried for everyone who died in the war, and she cried because she was now alone. She gently kissed his still-warm lips, and walked out of the hospital, feeling as if the whole world was dragging behind her.

Her landlord found Hermione the next day. She was lying on her bed, dried blood caked her arms and wrists. Her skin was pale, and cold. The landlord pried a note from her dead hands, and in horror, read this on the note:

_Severus, my only love, _

_We will be together now in death_

AN: So, what do you think? Please review:)


End file.
